Present superconductors have a transition temperature in the neighborhood of 21.degree.K. While the advantages of the use of superconductors in some applications are well known, there are many disadvantages in their use. The disadvantages include the requirement of maintaining this material at extremely low temperatures, which requires elaborate refrigeration machinery and which contributes towards inefficiency of the application of superconductors to some apparatus. For example, the refrigeration power needed to compensate for the evaporation of liquid helium is between 500 to 1,000 watts for every watt of heat dissipation of the liquid helium.